ToonHeads
ToonHeads is an American animation anthology series consisting of Hanna-Barbera, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Warner Bros. and Popeye cartoon shorts, with interesting background information and trivia, prominently about animators and voice actors like: Mel Blanc, Tex Avery, Hugh Harman, Rudy Ising, David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, and Daws Butler. The program was narrated by Leslie Fram and Don Kennedy. Every half-hour episode would have a different theme, including one series of episodes in 1996 featuring the long-unseen Nudnik shorts. The series was originally broadcast on Cartoon Network from October 1, 1992 to November 23, 2003, with a Christmas special shown on December 24, 2005. The series includes 82 episodes. Episodes Each 30-minute episode features 3 classic cartoons that each have a theme in common. Season 1 1. El Kabong - Cartoons about Hanna-Barbera character Quick Draw McGraw and his alter ego, El Kabong. *''El Kabong'' *''El Kabong Meets El Kazing'' *''El Kabong Bongs Kabong'' 2. Barney Bear - Cartoons about MGM character Barney Bear. *''Wee Willie Wildcat'' *''The Impossible Possum'' *''The Bear and the Beavers'' 3. Tom and Jerry - The Chuck Jones Cartoons - Tom and Jerry cartoons made under Chuck Jones's direction in the 1960s. *''The Cat Above and the Mouse Below'' *''Much Ado About Mousing'' *''Cat and Dupli-cat'' 4. Ranger John Smith - Yogi Bear cartoons featuring Yogi's antagonist, Ranger Smith. *''A Bear Living'' *''Bear Face Disguise'' *''Home Sweet Jellystone'' 5. Hollywood - Cartoons centered on Hollywood and the celebrities of the era. *''Slick Hare'' *''Popeye's 20th Anniversary'' *''Yankee Doodle Daffy'' 6. The Old West - Cartoons that parody Westerns. *''Hare Trigger'' *''Homesteader Droopy'' *''Wagon Heels'' 7. Music - Cartoons that heavily feature music. *''Me Musical Nephews'' *''The Rabbit of Seville'' *''Johann Mouse'' 8. Sports - Cartoons in which most of the gags center on sports. *''Baseball Bugs'' *''The Bowling Alley Cat'' *''The Football Toucher Downer'' 9. Mel Blanc - Cartoons featuring Mel Blanc's voice-acting range. *''Rabbit Seasoning'' *''Speedy Gonzales'' *''Daffy Duck Slept Here'' 10. Daws Butler - Cartoons featuring Daws Butler's voice-acting range. *''Mars Little Precious'' *''Tricky Trappers'' *''Pie Pirates'' 11. The Evolution of Tom and Jerry - Tom and Jerry cartoons as the years progressed. *''Puss Gets the Boot'' *''Mouse Trouble'' *''Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life'' 12. Bugs Bunny in Fairy Tales - Fairy tale parodies featuring Bugs Bunny *''Little Red Riding Rabbit'' *''Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears'' *''Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk'' 13. Jay Ward - Cartoons from Jay Ward Productions. *''Treasure of Sierra Madre'' (George of the Jungle) *''Tom Tom the Piper's Son'' (from "Bullwinkle's Corner" on Rocky and Bullwinkle) *''Dudley Do-Right'' *''How to Direct Movies'' (from "Mr. Know-It-All") *''Snow White'' (from "Fractured Fairy Tales") 14. Valentine's Day - Romantic comedy cartoons. *''The Zoot Cat'' *''The Stupid Cupid'' *''Little Tinker'' 15. St. Patrick's Day - Cartoons featuring leprechauns and Irish caricatures. *''The Huck of the Irish'' *''Droopy Leprechaun'' *''The Wearing of the Grin'' Season 2 16. Travelogue Cartoons - Cartoons parodying the travelogue, a short film highlighting the sights of a certain location. *''Detouring America'' *''Crazy Cruise'' *''Fresh Fish'' 17. Emily the Chicken - Cartoons centered on minor WB character Emily the Chicken, a hen who blindly pursued her dreams of being a star, only to be rejected. *''Let It Be Me'' *''A Star Is Hatched'' *''Strangled Eggs'' 18. Baseball Cartoons - Cartoons that mock the great American pastime. *''Gone Batty'' *''Batty Baseball'' *''Baseball Bugs'' 19. The Early Works of Chuck Jones - A look at Chuck Jones's Disney-esque works in his early days as a Warner Bros. director. *''The Night Watchman'' *''Dog Gone Modern'' *''Toy Trouble'' 20. Southern Fried Cartoons - Cartoons located in the Southern United States. *''Southern Fried Rabbit'' *''Backwoods Bunny'' *''The Dixie Fryer'' 21. Midnight in the Bookstore - A look at a genre of musical comedy cartoons featuring characters from books and grocery labels coming to life while the store is closed for the night. *''Speaking of the Weather'' *''You're an Education'' *''Book Revue'' 22. The Many Faces of Robin Hood - A look at cartoons featuring spoofs of the Robin Hood legend. *''Robin Hood Makes Good'' *''Robin Hood Daffy'' *''Robin Hoodwinked'' 23. Hollywood Nights - More cartoons featuring Hollywood parodies and caricatures of celebrities from the 1930s and 1940s. *''The Coo-Coo Nut Grove'' *''Hollywood Steps Out'' *''Slick Hare'' 24. Future Shock - A look at cartoons featuring thought to be futuristic devices, such as automated houses and robots. *''Dog Gone Modern'' *''House Hunting Mice'' *''The House of Tomorrow'' 25. Movie Star Bugs - Cartoons chronicling Bugs Bunny's rise to stardom. *''A Hare Grows in Manhattan'' *''What's Up, Doc?'' *various clips from other Bugs Bunny shorts 26. Shut Eye - Cartoons in which hilarity ensues when a character is trying to go to sleep. *''Good Night, Elmer'' *''Back Alley Oproar'' *''Daffy Duck Slept Here'' 27. Egghead - Cartoons featuring the prototype Elmer Fudd character, Egghead. *''Daffy Duck & Egghead'' *''Count Me Out'' *''A Day at the Zoo'' 28. The Dreams of Bob Clampett - A look at Bob Clampett's surrealistic cartoons. *''The Old Grey Hare'' *''The Great Piggy Bank Robbery'' *''The Big Snooze'' 29. Goofy Gophers - Cartoons featuring Mac and Tosh, a pair of overly-polite gophers. *''The Goofy Gophers'' *''I Gopher You'' *''Tease for Two''. 30. Motor Heads - Cartoons featuring anthropomorphic cars. *''Streamlined Greta Green'' *''One Cab's Family'' *''Little Johnny Jet'' 31. Fight Night - Cartoons centered on boxing and wrestling. *''Let's You and Him Fight'' *''To Duck or Not to Duck'' *''Rabbit Punch'' 32. The Evolution of Tweety - A look at the creation of Tweety and his changes in character under Bob Clampett's and Friz Freleng's direction. *''A Tale of Two Kitties'' *''Tweetie Pie'' *''Canary Row'' 33. The Year Elmer Fudd Got Fat - A look at the handful of cartoons depicting Elmer Fudd as a fat man. *''Wabbit Twouble'' *''The Wacky Wabbit'' *''Fresh Hare'' 34. The Nice Mice of Warner Bros. - Cartoons featuring singing mice. *''Ain't We Got Fun'' *''A Sunbonnet Blue'' *''The Mice Will Play'' 35. Toro! Toro! - Cartoons centered on bullfighting. *''Bulldozing the Bull'' *''Bully for Bugs'' *''Señor Droopy'' 36. Director Robert McKimson - A look at cartoons directed by Robert McKimson. *''Daffy Doodles'' *''Easter Yeggs'' *''Walky Talky Hawky'' 37. Our Man Sam - A look at cartoons featuring Yosemite Sam as Bugs Bunny's adversary. *''Hare Trigger'' *''Along Came Daffy'' *''Bugs Bunny Rides Again'' 38. The Musical Cartoons of Friz Freleng - A look at Friz Freleng's all-musical cartoons. *''Rhapsody in Rivets'' *''Lights Fantastic'' *''Rhapsody Rabbit'' 39. Night of 1000 Elves - Cartoon parodies of the story "The Elves and the Cobbler". *''Busy Bakers'' *''Holiday for Shoestrings'' *''The Peachy Cobbler'' 40. One Toon Wonders - Cartoons featuring characters who only starred in one cartoon, but still became memorable. *''Ghost Wanted'' *''The Crackpot Quail'' *''One Froggy Evening'' 41. Battle of the Bookworms - Cartoons featuring worm characters. *''The Bookworm'' *''Sniffles and the Bookworm'' *''The Wacky Worm'' 42. Crooner Toons - Cartoons with caricatures of 1930s & 1940s singers. *''Bingo Crosbyana'' *''I Only Have Eyes for You'' *''Swooner Crooner'' 43. Turkey Toons - Thanksgiving-themed cartoons. *''Tom Turkey and His Harmonica Humdingers'' *''Jerky Turkey'' *''Tom Turk and Daffy'' 44. Hobo Flea - Cartoons depicting a flea as a drifter hopping from dog to dog. *''The Homeless Flea'' *''An Itch in Time'' *''What Price Fleadom?'' 45. Rocky & Mugsy - Cartoons starring the mobster duo Rocky and Mugsy. *''Bugs and Thugs'' *''Bugsy and Mugsy'' *''The Unmentionables'' 46. Salesman Daffy - Cartoons depicting Daffy Duck as a pushy door-to-door salesman who won't stop until he gets a customer. *''Yankee Doodle Daffy'' *''The Stupor Salesman'' *''Fool Coverage'' 47. Cartoon Christmas - A holiday special with Christmas-themed cartoons. *''Alias St. Nick'' *''The Captain's Christmas'' *''Peace on Earth'' *''The Night Before Christmas'' *''Bedtime for Sniffles'' 48. Ant's Life - Cartoons centered around ants. *''The Fighting 69-1/2th'' *''The Gay Anties'' *''Ant Pasted'' 49. The Lost Cartoons - A one-hour special about Warner Bros' rare and unknown cartoon shorts and early television projects and pilots. Features the cartoons (or scenes from): *''Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid'' *''Crying for the Carolines'' *''Lady, Play Your Mandolin!'' *''Any Bonds Today?'' *''Spies'' *''The Return of Mr. Hook'' *''Two Guys from Texas'' *''My Dream Is Yours'' *''So Much for So Little'' *''Orange Blossoms for Violet'' *''Drafty, Isn't It?'' *a Tang commercial with Bugs Bunny and Marvin Martian *''Philbert'' *''Adventures of the Road Runner''. 50. The Wartime Cartoons - A special with cartoons from World War II (some of which are described by the narrator as being "cruel," "outdated" and filled with "outrageous stereotypes"). *''Blitz Wolf'' *''Scrap Happy Daffy'' *''Herr Meets Hare'' *''Russian Rhapsody'' *clips from Tokio Jokio, Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips, Scrap the Japs, Plane Daffy, and You're a Sap, Mr. Jap. Season 3 51. The Evolution of Elmer Fudd - Cartoons that show how Elmer became who he is today. 52. The Early Works of Hanna & Barbera - Cartoons from the duo's first few years at MGM. 53. Moon Toons - Cartoons centered around going to the moon and space travel. * Little Buck Cheeser * The Cat That Hated People * Haredevil Hare 54. The Great Cartoon Controversy - Documents the allegations of plagiarism between Warner Bros. Rhapsody Rabbit and MGM's The Cat Concerto. * Rhapsody Rabbit * The Cat Concerto * Tweetie Pie 55. Tasmanian Devil - Cartoons starring Taz. 56. Before Bedrock - Cartoons that take place in prehistoric times before Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones made it popular. 57. The Early Works of Friz Freleng - Friz Freleng's 1930's musical shorts. Air date: December 9, 2001 58. Night at the Opera - Cartoons centered around opera music (starring Bugs Bunny). Air date: December 16, 2001 59. Sufferin' Succotash! - Cartoons starring Sylvester the Cat, Warner Bros' most versatile cartoon character. Air date: December 16, 2001 * Life with Feathers * Crowing Pains * Scaredy Cat 60. Beaky Buzzard - Cartoons starring a bashful buzzard named Beaky. Air date: December 23, 2001 61. Cartoon News Reels - Cartoons that parody the old newsreels shown before films in the theater. Air date: December 23, 2001 62. Tish Tash - Cartoons supervised by Frank Tashlin. Air date: December 30, 2001 63. Baby Boom Toons - Cartoons centered around the stork. 64. Ralph Phillips - Cartoons focused on Chuck Jones' short-lived cartoon character Ralph Phillips, an ordinary boy who daydreamed having exciting adventures. * From A to Z-Z-Z * Boyhood Daze * A Waggily Tale 65. Rabbit Season, Duck Season - The entire Bugs & Daffy Hunting Trilogy. 66. Hubie & Bertie - Cartoons starring Hubie and Bertie, Chuck Jones' trouble-making mice who tormented a neurotic cat named Claude. 67. The Great Race - The entire Bugs Vs. Cecil trilogy plus two others. 68. Cartoons in the Real World - Cartoons that mixed live action with animation in the days before Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. 69. Director Arthur Davis - Cartoons supervised by Arthur Davis. * Mouse Menace * Bowery Bugs * Quackodile Tears 70. Before They Were Stars - The early appearances of famous cartoon characters. * A Tale of Two Kitties * Fast and Furry-ous * Stage Door Cartoon 71. Gangster Toons - Cartoons that parody the mobster crime movie genre. 72. The Movie Parodies of Porky & Daffy - Cartoons with Daffy & Porky in various movie parodies. 73. The Three Faces of Tom & Jerry - Tom and Jerry cartoons under the directions of William Hanna and Joe Barbera, Gene Dietch, and Chuck Jones. * Mouse Trouble * High Steaks * Purr-chance to Dream 74. Director Norman McCabe - Cartoons directed by lesser-known Warner Bros. director Norman "Norm" McCabe. 75. Speedy Gonzales - Cartoons starring Speedy Gonzales, "...the fastest mouse in all Mexico". 76. The Captain and the Kids - MGM cartoons based on the comic strip The Captain and the Kids. 77. Private SNAFU - Cartoons centered on Private Snafu, an incompetent Army private whose shorts were instruction in what not to do while in the military during World War II. 78. The Early Works of Porky Pig - Porky Pig's earlier cartoons. 79. Red - Cartoons starring Tex Avery's infamous showgirl who is unofficially known as Red, due to her appearance in the cartoon Red Hot Riding Hood. 80. The Many Moods of Daffy Duck - Cartoons centered around Daffy's different attitudes, from his earlier, wackier persona to his later persona, where he's driven by greed and envy and considered Bugs' Bunny's enemy. 81. Pepe Le Pew - Cartoons starring Chuck Jones' infamous, amorous French skunk. 82. The Boys From Kansas City - Cartoons directed by the early animation directors who came from Kansas City, Kansas. References Category:Anthology Series Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:1990s shows Category:2000s shows Category:Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Cancelled Series Category:1992 television series debuts Category:2003 television series endings